


In Purgatory

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, Gen, Graphic Poetry, POV Second Person, Purgatory, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for spnspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Purgatory

 


End file.
